


A True Gryffindor

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A True Gryffindor

Neville swallowed hard as he climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office. While he wasn't truly afraid of Snape anymore, he wasn't looking forward to a private meeting with him only days after the man had been released from St Mungos. 

Lifting the griffin doorknocker, Neville dropped his hand as the door swung open before he'd even knocked.

Snape sat behind the desk, looking paler than normal, but his eyes were as penetrating as ever.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Neville said, betraying no nerves. Or so he hoped.

"Sit," Snape rasped out, his hand going toward his throat.

~*~

Snape took a sip of water, then set the glass down, and met Neville's eye.

"I owe you my thanks." He winced slightly but Neville could tell it wasn't the words themselves so much as the act of speaking that caused it. "For Nagini." 

"I didn't do it for you," Neville blurted out. "Harry asked me to kill the snake."

Instead of reacting angrily to Neville's outburst, Snape said calmly, "Your action... helped Potter to defeat the Dark Lord."

"What?" Neville knew it was important, Harry had said so at the time. He hadn't imagined why, though. "I don't understand."

~*~

"The snake would have kept the Dark Lord alive." He took another sip from his glass, then continued. "When you slayed the beast, it became possible for Potter to fulfil his destiny."

Snape then stood and pulled something from behind his chair.

"The Sword of Gryffindor," Neville whispered.

"A facsimile." He lay the sword down on the desk in front of Neville. "As the original is back in its rightful place, you seem to be the best candidate to take possession of this exact replica."

Neville ran his fingers down the blade, remembering. "Thank you."

 

Snape sniffed. "You may go."

~*~

Neville stood and picked up the sword, slightly disappointed that Snape didn't flinch when he swung the blade to his side.

"Why did you do it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do what, Mr Longbottom?"

Neville thought about what Harry had told Voldemort, how Snape was in love with his mum. He thought about the last year at school and having detention with Hagrid more often than the Carrows, especially if Snape assigned it. He even thought back to all the nasty, horrible things Snape had said and done as a professor.

What indeed.

"Never mind." Neville simply turned and left.


End file.
